Alberto Del Rio
' Alberto Rodríguez' (25 de mayo de 1977), es un luchador profesional mexicano, que trabaja actualmente en la WWE, bajo el nombre de Alberto Del Rio, más conocido por el nombre de Dos Caras, Jr. Rodríguez es cinco veces Campeón Mundial tras haber obtenido una vez el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado del CMLL, el cual mantuvo por más de un año, dos veces el Campeonato de la WWE y dos veces el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Además fue el ganador de la vigesimocuarta edición del Royal Rumble, que contaba por primera vez (y única hasta el momento) en la historia con 40 participantes y fue el ganador del RAW Money in the Bank de 2011, siendo el único luchador que consiguió estos logros el mismo año. Además es el primer luchador mexicano en ganar un Royal Rumble y obtener ambos títulos mundiales de la WWE. Carrera Asistencia Asesoría y Administración / AAA (2000–2002) Después de no competir en los Juegos Olímpicos de 2000 Rodríguez se dirigió a la empresa familiar, y se entrenó con su padre para convertirse en un luchador profesional. Hizo su debut el 9 de mayo de 2000 en la Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), donde salió a ayudar a su padre de una paliza que le propinaban El Texano, Pirata Morgan y Espectro Jr. Luego, hizo su debut en el ring bajo el nombre de Dos Caras, Jr. el 16 de septiembre de 2000, derrotando junto a Sangre Chicana, El Alebrije & La Parka a Los Consagrados (El Texano, Pirata Morgan, Espectro Jr. & El Cobarde) en el evento Verano de Escándalo. Después de su debut, Rodríguez viajó a Japón para competir, haciendo su debut en Japón el 11 de octubre, derrotando junto a su padre a El Azteca & Chiba. Junior continuó su fuedo en AAA con Los Consagrados, haciendo equipo con Octagon, La Parka y Hong Kong Lee, derrotando a Los Consagrados por descalificación. Durante el próximo par de años Caras que trabajan tanto en México y Japón para adquirir experiencia en el ring. En México trabajó en exclusiva para AAA haciendo apariciones en series como el 2002 Verano de escándalo, donde se unió a Gronda y El Hijo del Solitario para derrotar al trío de Pirata Morgan, Sangre Chicana y El Brazo. Rodríguez también comenzó a hacer apariciones en HUSTLE, debutando el 21 de octubre de 2004 como HUSTLE Kamen Gold, uno de los miembros del equipo HUSTLE Kamen Rangers, dirigido por HUSTLE Kamen Red. Haciendo equipo con HUSTLE Kamen Silver, Gold derrotó El Hatena 1 & El Hatena 2. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre /CMLL (2005–2008) En 2005, Rodríguez firmó un contrato con el Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). En su primera prueba en la empresa, Caras compitió en La Copa Junior 2005, pero fue derrotado en la semifinal por Dr Wagner, Jr.. avance a la semifinal de la copa, sólo meses después de firmar con la empresa fue un indicador de que los bookers se interesaron por elevándolo en la clasificación, esto fue corroborado cuando recibió los partidos, tanto para el CMLL Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado y el CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship dentro de un período de tres semanas. El año siguiente, el 31 de marzo de 2006 Caras se ha introducido de nuevo en el torneo de la Copa Junior y obtuvo una victoria de retorno sobre el Dr. Wager, Jr., quien lo dejó fuera del torneo el año anterior. También le ganó a Heavy Metal y Apolo Dantés para ganar un lugar en la final, derrotando a Héctor Garza para ganar el premio. Mientras trabajaba en Japón, Caras ha adoptado para hacer equipo con otro luchador de segunda generación, Lizmark Jr., y cuando ambos se encontraron en el CMLL que se unieron una vez más con padres famosos del equipo es el punto de venta. Sin embargo, Caras para el próximo año se encontró sin dirección, trabajó historias con Último Guerrero y Kenzo Suzuki, pero a largo plazo no ha sido así. Caras recibió dos oportunidades para desafiar Universo 2000 por el título Mundial de peso pesado CMLL, pero se quedó corto hasta su tercer intento, el 8 de julio de 2007, cuando se convirtió en el CMLL World Heavyweight Champion. Mientras que en las promociones de lucha libre fuera de México el título de peso pesado que indican que él era el hombre superior de la federación, las promociones de lucha libre mexicana tienden a poner más énfasis en las divisiones de menor peso que en los pesos pesados. Caras de ejecución con el campeonato Mundial de Peso Pesado CMLL se mantuvo en gran parte sin incidentes, con sólo cuatro defensas del título en los 533 días que se celebró el campeonato. Después de la defensa contra Lizmark Jr. y el ex campeón del Universo 2000, sería de 9 meses antes de su próxima defensa. En el otoño de 2008 estalló una historia que Rodríguez había luchado un dark match de la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) y que le había ofrecido un contrato. En los meses siguientes informes contradictorios de si había firmado o no se levantó, pero permaneció como CMLL World Heavyweight Champion. Cuando Caras perdió el título ante Último Guerrero se creía que había firmado con la WWE. Sin embargo, Rodríguez se quedó con CMLL y dijo que firmó un contrato de cuatro años y eligió CMLL, ya que le ofreció un mejor trato que la WWE. Sin embargo, después de su acuerdo con la WWE comenzó a mostrar signos rudos, iniciando un feudo con Shocker. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2008–presente) Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2010) En 2008, Dos Caras empezó a tener conversaciones con la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). El 1 de julio de 2008 hizo una aparición en un dark match de SmackDown, donde perdió con Snitsky. Luego de su combate, Vince McMahon le ofreció un contrato, pero lo rechazó ya que querían enviarlo a la Florida Championship Wrestling a aprender el "estilo americano" de lucha, por lo que declinó la oferta. Sin embargo, el 1 de agosto de 2008, Dos Caras anunció que firmó un contrato con la WWE, esperando a ser asignado a una de sus marcas en el corto plazo. Sin embargo, a principios del 2009 dio a conocer que renovó su contrato con CMLL dado por finalizado que se quedaría en México. A pesar de todo, el 17 de junio de 2009, Dos Caras Jr. aceptó un nuevo contrato por parte la WWE, debutando en la FCW el 9 de julio de 2009 bajo el nombre de Dos, perdiendo frente a Kris Logan. El 17 de junio luchó haciendo equipo con El Sicodélico para derrotar a Vance Archer & Kristof Hertzog, siendo esta su primera lucha en equipo desde que firmaron con la WWE. Ambos siguieron luchando como pareja hasta el despido de Sicodélico, tras el cual empezó a luchar sin máscara bajo el nombre de Alberto Banderas. 2010: El 7 de abril de 2010 hizo su debut en RAW como Heel en un house show en Viena, Austria perdiendo ante Christian, luchando sin máscara bajo el nombre de Dos Caras. Durante las siguientes semanas durante el tour en Reino Unido, siguió luchando desenmascarado bajo ese nombre, luchando contra Evan Bourne o William Regal. Luego peleó durante la gira de la WWE por México contra luchadores como Regal y Chavo Guerrero, esta vez enmascarado y como face. Tras esto, luchó en varios dark matches de NXT, Superstars y RAW desenmascarado, perdiendo ante luchadores como Kane o Goldust. A pesar de trabajar en House Shows de RAW, el 25 de junio apareció en SmackDown su vídeo de presentación, anunciándose como Alberto Del Rio. Tras varios videos presentándose a sí mismo, debutó el 20 de agosto de 2010 en SmackDown! como luchador heel, derrotando a Rey Mysterio esa misma noche. Tras esto, inició un feudo con Mysterio, a quien atacó la semana siguiente dejándolo lesionado (kayfabe). Las semanas siguiente tuvo otras luchas, derrotando a Carlos Sánchez un luchador local, al igual que a Matt Hardy. A causa de su ataque a Mysterio, empezó un feudo con su amigo, Christian, cuando este interrumpió la fiesta de Del Rio, al cual también lesionó (kayfabe). Sin embargo, reinició su feudo con Rey Mysterio cuando le atacó el 1 de octubre y fue derrotado por Mysterio el 8 de octubre, perdiendo así su invicto. En el siguiente SmackDown se clasificó para el Team SmackDown en Bragging Rights al derrotar a Chris Masters. Semanas siguientes derrotó a John Morrison en una lucha individual donde se enfrentaban las marcas Smackdown! vs RAW. En el evento WWE Bragging Rights, Team SmackDown (Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Edge, Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Reks & Kofi Kingston) derrotó al Team RAW (The Miz, Santino Marella, R-Truth, John Morrison, Sheamus, CM Punk & Ezekiel Jackson). Sin embargo, durante la lucha, Del Rio atacó a Mysterio. Semanas después derrotó a Kofi Kingston en una lucha individual. En Survivor Series, el Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter, Chris Masters & Big Show) derrotó al Team Del Rio (Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks, Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre). Tras esto, derrotó a Big Show por cuenta de fuera, clasificándose para el torneo del King of the Ring. El 29 de noviembre derrotó a Daniel Bryan en la primera ronda, pero perdió en la segunda ante John Morrison por una distracción de Mysterio, en venganza por su eliminación frente a Cody Rhodes que Del Rio había causado. En TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs participó en una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE contra Kane, Mysterio y Edge en un Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match, pero no logró ganar, siendo Edge el ganador del combate. El 7 de enero de 2011, derrotó a Rey Mysterio en un 2-out of 3 Falls match, terminando así su larga rivalidad. 2011: Del Rio inició el año con su triunfo en la vigésimacuarta edición del Royal Rumble match, la cual obtuvo tras eliminar a Randy Orton y Santino Marella. Como resultado de esta victoria, obtuvo una lucha por un campeonato mundial en WrestleMania XXVII, eligiendo al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado Edge como su rival, iniciando un feudo con él. Paralelamente, tuvo un feudo con Kofi Kingston el cual finalizó en un combate entre ambos en Elimination Chamber, el cual Del Rio ganó. En ese mismo evento, minutos después, Del Rio atacó a Edge tras su combate, pero Christian (quien retornaba de la lesión que Del Rio le provocó el año anterior) acudió a defenderlo. Durante los programas de SmackDown anteriores a WrestleMania XXVII, Del Rio intensificó su rivalidad con Edge, culminando en la lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en dicho evento, donde no logró ganar el campeonato. El 5 de abril en SmackDown derrotó a Christian, obteniendo una nueva oportunidad frente a Edge, esta vez en Extreme Rules. Sin embargo, debido al retiro de Edge, Del Rio debió enfrentarse a Christian en un ladder match por la vacante del campeonato, pero nuevamente falló en su intento por obtener el cinturón. Durante este periodo, fue traspasado a la marca RAW por el Draft de la empresa. En RAW empezó un feudo con Big Show cuando le insultó a él y a Kane por haber perdido el Campeonato en Parejas, dándole un bofetón a Show, por lo que lo persiguió hasta que fue atropellado por su ayudante, Ricardo Rodriguez, lesionándolo en la pierna (Kayfabe). Después de tres semanas de insultarlo, Show regresó en RAW del 13 de junio después del combate entre Del Rio y Kane, donde lo atacó a él y a Ricardo Rodriguez. Ese mismo día Steve Austin anunció que se enfrentarían en Capitol Punishment. Antes de su lucha, Mark Henry atacó a Show, aplicándole un "World's Strongest Slam" contra una mesa y en la rodilla. Después de unos minutos de lucha, el árbitro decretó que Show no podía luchar por su lesión, dándole la victoria a Del Rio. En el RAW Roulette del 27 de junio se enfrentó a Show en un Steel Cage Match saliendo vencedor luego de la intervención de Mark Henry acabando ambos el feudo. En Money in the Bank, participó en el RAW Money in the Bank Ladder match, ganando el maletín y una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE, siendo la segunda persona en ganar un Royal Rumble y un Money in the Bank (después de su antiguo rival, Edge) y el primero en lograrlo el mismo año. Más tarde, en ese mismo evento, Mr. McMahon le mandó usar el maletín contra el nuevo Campeón de la WWE CM Punk, pero fue noqueado por él antes de poder usarlo. Debido a que Kofi Kingston le eliminara del torneo para coronar al nuevo Campeón de la WWE, ambos se enfrentaron en SummerSlam, donde junto a The Miz & R-Truth fueron derrotados por Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston & John Morrison. A pesar de su derrota, ese mismo día se convirtió en el Campeón de la WWE tras derrotar al recien coronado campeón CM Punk, que fue atacado sorpresivamente por Kevin Nash haciendo así efectivo su maletín del RAW Money in the Bank. Al día siguiente en RAW defendió su campeonato contra Rey Mysterio, saliendo victorioso, luego del combate continuó atacándole pero este fue salvado por John Cena empezando ambos un feudo. En Night of Champions perdió el título ante Cena tras ser forzado a rendirse con el "STF". Sin embargo, lo recuperó dos semanas más tarde en Hell in a Cell en un Hell in a Cell match en el que participaron Cena y CM Punk. Finalmente, derrotó a Cena el 23 de octubre en el evento Vengeance en un Last Man Standing Match gracias a la interferencia de Miz y R-Truth, finalizando su feudo. Tras esto, reanudó su rivalidad con Punk después de que dijera que Alberto no podía derrotarlo y pidiera una oportunidad por el título en Survivor Series, a la cual Alberto se negó. Sin embargo, terminó aceptando cuando Punk le aplicó su llave de sumisión Anaconde Vise. En el evento fue derrotado por Punk, perdiendo así el título. Tuvo su revancha al día siguiente en RAW, pero fue derrotado de nuevo. Después volvió a ganar una oportunidad por el título en TLC en un Triple Threat Match con Punk y The Miz. En el evento fue derrotado por CM Punk no pudiendo conseguir el cinturón. El 19 de diciembre en RAW, Del Rio sufrió un pequeño desgarro en la ingle que le mantendrá inactivo de cuatro a seis semanas. 2012: Tras su período de inactividad por lesión, aparició de nuevo en Elimination Chamber, uniéndose a Mark Henry y Christian en su petición a John Laurinaitis para que fuera General Manager tanto de RAW como de SmackDown. Hizo su regreso en RAW SuperShow el 2 de abril interrumpiendo al nuevo Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE Sheamus diciendo que el seria el nuevo retador por su título si ganaba en un combate contra Sheamus en el siguiente SmackDown, pero después de su discurso recibió una Brogue Kick de Sheamus. El siguiente SmackDown se enfentó a Sheamus, combate que ganó por descalificación luego de que el árbitro viera a Sheamus con una silla que le lanzó Ricardo Rodriguez, creyendo que Del Rio había sido golpeado por Sheamus. Como consecuencia, Del Rio obtuvo una oportunidad titular. En Over the Limit enfrentó a Sheamus, Chris Jericho y Randy Orton por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, pero el combate fue ganado por Sheamus. En SmackDown el 25 de mayo derrotó a Kane y Randy Orton, ganando una oportunidad titular en No Way Out contra Sheamus. Sin embargo el 8 de junio, lesionó en una lucha contra The Great Khali, quedando fuera del evento. Hizo su regreso el 18 de junio en Raw, derrotando al Campeón de los Estados Unidos Santino Marella en un combate no titular. Luego, reanudó su feudo con Sheamus, obteniendo una oportunidad titular en Money in the Bank, donde fue derrotado después de una "Brogue Kick", también en SummerSlam. Tras derrotar a Randy Orton en Smackdown consiguió una nueva oportunidad por el título e intentó, con ayuda del abogado David Otunga, declarar el movimiento de Sheamus, la Brogue Kick, un ataque demasiado peligroso como para usarlo en la WWE, siendo prohibido por Booker T. Sin embargo, en Night of Champions, Booker T dijo que la investigación sobre el movimiento había concluído y que no era peligroso, por lo que Sheamus pudo usarlo, siendo Del Rio derrotado por cuarta vez, terminando el feudo. Poco después tuvo un feudo con Randy Orton tras atacarlo en Smackdown y haciéndose llamar el nuevo "Apex Predator", pero en Hell in a Cell fue derrotado. En SmackDown en vivo desde Inglaterra, fue derrotado por Randy Orton en un Falls Count Anywhere Match. En el evento Survivor Series formo parte del Team Ziggler, que enfrentaba al Team Foley, pero fue eliminado por Randy Orton. En el siguiente RAW fue derrotado nuevamente por Randy Orton en un Two out of Tree Falls Match, terminando el feudo entre ellos. En WWE TLC apareció para rescatar a Ricardo Rodriguez cuando era atacado por 3MB a quienes derrotó esa misma noche haciendo pareja con The Miz y The Brooklyn Brawler, empezando un cambio a Face. En el especial de Navidad, Alberto del Rio atropelló a Santa Claus extrañamente volviendo a "Heel" solo por esa noche, y ese mismo día luchó contra John Cena. En el 28 de diciembre en Smackdown obtuvo una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado contra Big Show ganando la lucha por descalificación luego de que Show escapara y Sheamus lo atacara y Alberto volviera a "Face. Su feudo con Show se haría vigente el 31 de diciembre en RAW cuando lo atacó para proteger a Ricardo Rodriguez. 2013: El 8 de enero en Smackdown derrotó a Big Show en un Last Man Standing Match ganando por primera vez, el Campeonato Mundial de Peso Pesado. En Royal Rumble retuvo el título tras derrotar a Big Show en otro Last Man Standing Match. Finalmente, en Elimination Chamber, derrotó a Show por sumisión, reteniendo nuevamente el título. Tras esto empezó un feudo con el retador al título en Wrestlemania, Jack Swagger quien junto a Zeb Colter iniciaron una campaña en contra de los inmigrantes. Finalmente en WrestleMania 29 derrotó a Jack Swagger reteniendo el título, la noche siguiente en RAW derrotó a Swagger y Zeb Colter en una lucha de 2 contra 1 Ganando, sin embargo Después de la lucha Alberto tenía el tobillo lesionado aprovechando Dolph Ziggler haciendo efectivo su contrato de Money in the Bank derrotando a Del Rio por el Campeonato Mundial de Peso Pesado. En la edición de RAW del 29 de abril se hizo un combate en el que Ricardo Rodriguez derrotaba a Zeb Colter en el que si alguno de los dos ganaba, tendrían una estipulación a elegir para su combate en Extreme Rules siendo definida una Triple Amenaza entre Alberto Del Rio contra Dolph Ziggler y Jack Swagger en una Lucha de Escaleras, pero luego de que Ziggler sufriera una conmoción cerebral se cambió la lucha a una I Quit Match match entre Alberto Del Rio y Jack Swagger, la cual ganó Del Rio. En Payback, logró derrotar a Ziggler, ganando por segunda vez el título. Debido a los contínuos ataques que le daba en la cabeza a Ziggler, Del Rio cambió a Heel y Ziggler, a Face. Al mes siguiente, volvió a enfrentarse a Ziggler en Money in the Bank reteniendo el título por descalificación luego de que AJ Lee le pegara con el WWE Divas Championship. En SummerSlam retuvo el título ante Christian con el Cross armbreaker. Tras eso, empezó un feudo con Rob Van Dam, durante el cual Alberto atacó a Rodriguez, haciendo que se uniera a Van Dam como su presentador. En Night of Champions, retuvo el título por descalificación, ya que cuando le aplicó su sumisión, Van Dam tocó las cuerdas del ring y no le soltó. Sin embargo, tras el combate, Van Dam le aplicó un "Van Teminator" con una silla. Este ataque hizo que ambos se enfrentaran tres semanas después en Battleground en un Hardcore match, donde Del Rio retuvo después de hacer rendir a RVD. En el RAW 7 del octubre, se enfrentó a Ricardo Rodríguez por decisión de Vickie Guerrero pero antes Vickie dijo que se tendría que enfrentar a John Cena en Hell in a Cell. En el evento, fue derrotado por Cena, perdiendo el título. Después de eso Del Rio intentaria recuperarlo en Survivor Series por su revancha y durante esas semanas Del Rio atacaba el brazo izquierdo de Cena, ya que era el brazo lesionado de Cena en el evento Del Rio perdio siendo Cena aun campeón y asi terminando el feudo. Después las semanas siguientes Del Rio se enfrento en dos WWE Monday Night Raw seguidos a Sin Cara saliendo perdedor. Tras esto, sufrio una lesión que lo dejo unas semanas inactivo. 2014 - presente: Hizo su regreso en el WWE Monday Night Raw del 6 de enero del 2014 derrotando finalmente a Sin Cara, al termino de la lucha hizo una promo en contra de Batista, el cual haria su regreso a la WWE, diciendo que lo sacara de la batalla real. Luego, se encaro en varios enfrentamientos contra Rey Mysterio, hasta que en RAW del 20 de enero, aparecio Batista encarandolo por burlarse de el, y finalmente recibio el Batista Bomb. En Royal Rumble 2014 participo en el Royal Rumble Match entrando como numero 27 y siendo eliminado por Batista. Durante el feudo se pacto un combate para el PPV Eliminator Chamber. El 24 de febrero en Eliminator Chamber fue derrotado por Batista. Sin embargo lo derroto en la revancha de WWE Monday Night Raw gracias a una distraccion por parte de Randy Orton, terminando oficialmente su rivalidad. En WrestleMania 30 participo en un Battle Royal en honor a Andre The Giant, pero fue eliminado. El 14 de abril participo en un 11 vs 3 tag team match en contra de The Shield en donde salieron victoriosos. El 9 de junio en la edición de RAW derroto a Dolph Ziggler clasificandose al Money In The Bank Ladder Match. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Cross armbreaker', usualmente giratoria *'Superkick '''a un oponente sentado o arrodillado *'Military press drop''' transicionado en un bridging German suplex Movimientos de firma *'Varios tipos de kick:' **'Corner backflip kick' **'Dropkick' **'Enzuigiri' **'Shining wizard' **'Superkick' *'Double knee backbreaker' *'Double knee armbreaker' *'Powerslam' *'Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker' *'Armbar takedown' *'Arm wringer' *'Varios tipos de suplex:' **'BackSuplex' **'Superplex' **'German' **'Gutwrench' **'High-angle belly to back' **'Side' *'Varios tipos de crossbody:' **'Diving hurricarana' **'Double axe handle' **'Springboard' **'Slingshot', a veces en un corkscrew *'Hurricanrana' *'Kip-up' - 2000-2010 *'Moonsault' *'Suicide dive' *'Diving senton' *'Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster' 2010-2011 Mánagers *Ricardo Rodriguez *Brodus Clay *Dos Caras Apodos *"El (Hijo del) Hércules Potosino" *"La Esencia de la Excelencia" *"El Orgullo de México" *"The Mexican Aristocrat" *"Mexico's Greatest Export" *"El Patrón" Campeonatos y logros Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre *'CMLL World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'La Copa Jr'. (2006) World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'World Heavyweight Championship' (2 veces) *'WWE Championship' (2 veces) *'Royal Rumble' (2011) *'RAW Money in the Bank' (2011) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el Nº160 en los PWI 500 del 2005 *Situado en el Nº45 en los PWI 500 del 2006 *Situado en el Nº115 en los PWI 500 del 2007 *Situado en el Nº73 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *Situado en el Nº88 en los PWI 500 del 2009 *Situado en el Nº83 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº6 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº10 en los PWI 500 de 2012 *Situado en el Nº8 en los PWI 500 de 2013 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *WON Mejor personaje - 2010, Mexicano de sangre real